


Memories

by spikewil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father is watching his son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

POV Grissom sr.

It’s been a long time since I’ve been watching you. I know you can’t see me and don’t’ want me as your father, but you’ll always be my little boy. I had to leave, If I had stayed you and your mother would have been in great danger. I couldn’t let that happen.

I have been watching you since the day I left. Your first baseball game, you hit a homerun son and I cheered for you as I watched you run. I wish you would see how proud I am of you. I almost stepped out of my dark corner just to run towards you and lift in the sky.

Your first bug project! Now that was a sight to see; 11 years old and throwing a tantrum because your teacher killed a beetle. You still received an A for your ant farm even though your attention was on burying the beetle rather than telling the others about your project. I wanted to hug you and dry your tears, but knowing the danger I couldn’t let that happen. I took pictures though, saved them all in several albums, just have a piece of you in my heart.

I was wondering how long it would take for you to get a girlfriend, but the surprised look on your handsome face was a good laugh. You did know that kissing involved a tongue, didn’t you? I guess not if I have to believe the expression of your face. I hope she treated you well even though she wasn’t the one for you. You need to search someone who likes bugs as well!

Your first job was a surprise, an assistant at a body farm. I should have known from the moment you started taking interest in bugs. Bugs appear on dead bodies, but I’m so proud of you how you seem to handle this. I would have thrown up the moment I saw the body…which I did when I followed you into a constructed scene. Thank god for my bodyguards to cover me as I continued filling the trashcan. I remember your smile when you saw our responses. I was grateful you didn’t recognize me. I love you, son and I wish I had a way to tell you this.

Then you accepted the job at the CSI lab and started from being a coroner to CSI supervisor with your own team. That young woman is not right for you, son, I hope you can see that. You need a stable partner, that’s not her. Damn I want to hug you, even though you’re 45 years old. Like I said, you’re my little boy and the danger I’m in is almost over. Just a few more years and then your mother and you will be told what happened to me. I hope you can forgive me, son.

Now that is the perfect man for you. I’m not surprised it’s a man, should have known all along. He treats you good, I see. The flush on you cheeks tell me that young man just did something to you. I can’t see it very well, maybe that’s a good thing. It wouldn’t do my eyes any good if I see my son getting pinched by his lover.

This is something I would have believed I would witness in my entire life. But before you let the priest begin, you’re reading a letter. I frown, what could possibly be in that letter that makes you stop the priest from starting. 

A hand on my shoulder startles me out of my watching and I’m pushed forward. I trip over my own feet and then I’m in to the light. Ann is standing up with a letter in her hand as well and then suddenly I have my wife around my neck. I close my eyes and breathe in her warmth. Tears are leaking from my eyes as I hug her back.

I finally lift my head and look at my son, who stands there in shock. I slowly make my way towards him until I’m in front of him. His young man stands behind him and I look into the green eyes. 

“Mr. Grissom,” I was greeted by my son’s lover.

“Dad,” I hear softly coming from my son’s mouth. I nod, because I don’t trust my voice. Then suddenly I have my son in my arms and I hug him back as tightly. I cup the back of his head and press him against my shoulder. I kiss his temple before letting go and placing his hand into his lover’s.

“Dad, this is Warrick Brown,” my son introduces me to his young man. His eyes full of love for Warrick as they finally stand in front of the priest.

When I hear the priest’s words who would be giving away this man, I couldn’t help but answer.

“I do.” And I smile at the widening of my son’s eyes and the tell-tale flush on his cheeks. I sit beside my wife and hold her hands. 

 

***Five years later***

 

Who knew I would get this lucky in my old age. A handsome son, a son-in-law who loves my son very much and a adopted beautiful granddaughter, who looks at me with his big blue eyes.

“What’s that sugar?” I ask, as I apparently missed her question.

“Do you love my daddy?”

“I love my son from the bottom of my heart and I always will,” I answer. It seems the answer she was looking for as she continues playing with her dolls.

I watch her while I feel my sons watching me and my wife holding my hands. I’m lucky to have my wife and son back…


End file.
